Oneshots, excerpts and drabble
by KadenIV
Summary: A collection of anything that comes to mind between updates of my actual work(s)


**A scene from a roleplay I am partaking in, in which I control my own OC, Jon and Viserys. Thought I did this quite well.  
Also, in the canon of this fic, Viserys is less a cunt, more a mentally scarred youth.**

 _He was mid thrust into the warm centre of one of the Lyseni pillow-girls that he had been offered upon entering the brothel - her warm pools of amethyst and her hair a long silver-gold shimmering in the light as she moaned and groaned his name - when he heard the shouts outside his window. He ignored it still, pushing the full length of his shaft into the girl, until he heard the roar of hardened men and the clatter of steel against steel._ "What in the Seven Hells?" _He said getting up from behind the girl and running to the window. It was then he saw the carnage in the streets, men and guards being put to the sword by men in armoured steel and plate. He could feel his breath catch in his chest as he saw a soldier in light grey plate and a red fabric hood lift his head and a seem to look at the window Viserys was standing in front of. The man's helm was wrought in the shape of a skull and his sword arm was bloody from the tip of his blade to the elbow. As the man moved his attention to the street again Viserys had backed away and pulled on his breeches and shirt._ "The Usurper has come for us," _He said then to himself, filled with fear and terror,_ "Quickly Dan-" _It was then he caught himself, remembering where indeed he was, remembering that Daenerys was across the city in the fat Magister's manse. He rushed out of the brothel and into the darkness and carnage, filled with the desperate need to find his sister._

 _He was running through the city streets, cursing himself for leaving the sword Illyrio had gifted him at the manse and roaming the city unarmed. The men of the Usurper plunging their blades into unsullied and armoured men all around him. He had been lucky to find a hooded cloak when he first left the brothel, using it to cover his mop of silver hair. He was close to the manse now, women and children were in the streets, some staring silently and others wailing over bloodied bodies that held swords in their now lose hands. One of the men in plate had called out to him as he stood in the middle of a main street._ "You there, come here. Remove the hood." _Viserys had taken the man's momentary loss in concentration to bolt for the nearest alley and continued to sprint through the labrinth of back alleys and gutterways until his lungs were sore and burning._ "I'm so sorry, Dany," _He said to himself as he watched dozens of men walking in and out of Illyrio's manse,_ "I couldn't save you, I couldn't protect you as I promised Mother."(edited)

 _Viserys was stood on a boat meant for Myr, one of the few that managed to escape into the bay and away from the bloodletting in the city._ "I failed, Mother... I couldn't keep her safe. The Usurper claimed her." _His heart was heavy as stone as he thought of his sister's fate. His dreams that night were pillaged by images of Daenerys sharing the same fate as their sister-in-law and their brother's children. In one, her head had been dashed against a pillar in the manse as she attempted to flee to him. In another she lay beneath a man twice her size thrusting into her as she whimpered lifelessly, the man's face covered in shadow and a black stag blazoned on his cloak. In his last he had walked into the half burnt and empty manse finding his sister's corpse laying atop a pool of blood as her body bled dry from half a hundred wounds. He woke, and when sleep did not come to him, he sobbed._ "I don't want to be a dragon, Father, I don't want them to burn anymore, I just want my brother and sister again." _He was a child again, sat in the red keep on his father's lap, watching him turn good men to ash as women screamed and his father laughed. The tears and heaving had yet to cease as the sun rose on a new day. The worst day Viserys had lived since his mother had asked him to protect his new sister and be strong for her._


End file.
